If she really loved him
by EmilyTheFreak
Summary: What I think would happen if Kagome really loved Inuyasha, not just a schoolgirl's crush or even romantic love, but real, genuine love. Rated for safety, I could prolly get away with Kplus. Oneshot, InuXKik, please R&R!


So, this is my first one-shot. The other one...well...turned into a story, I suppose. Anyhoo, I was never fully convinced that Kagome loved Inuyasha. In fact I have become thouroughly decided that she only has a crush on him, and he only lusts for her, no love involved. He loves Kikyou, Kikyou loves him, that is the way I see it.

However, in this fic, I have reluctantly decided to portray Kagome almost as an OC she's so OoC, with her actually loving him.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered softly, reaching out to touch his cheek then drawing back. A sharp pang hit her as she came to the realization that he could never be hers, he didn't belong with her. 

Brushing away the tear that slipped down her cheek, she reached down again and this time, grabbed the necklace that hung about his neck. Slipping it over his head softly, she allowed her hand to brush against his face. His eyes flickered open, and he blinked up at her smiling, wet face.

"Kagome? What're you...?" Then he saw the necklace in her hands, and his eyes widened with joy. He stood up and grabbed her into his arms for just a moment, then ran out of the hut. Kagome smiled, overjoyed that she could make him happy, for one last time.

* * *

_meanwhile..._

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha called through the woods as he searched desperatly to tell her the good news, like a puppy running to its mother with its first bone. _Oh, where could she be!_ He wondered, drawing ever closer to her small village.

* * *

"Kikyou, Inuyasha is coming," One of the small village girls informed the Miko, who nodded softly. 

"I can feel him," she whispered, for how could she ever forget that aura, that smell? The young girl nodded back and ran out of the small hut where Kikyou was sitting.

In a moment, Kikyou could hear him, calling for her over and over, joy in his voice, something she'd longed to hear for years...

Stepping outside of her hut, standing next to the young girl, she saw him, and all her anger and resentment died away, and she ran to him, tears breaking out and streaming down freely. In her heart she knew that they could only ever be together in death, not in this cursed walk of the living-dead that chained her to this desolate world.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried aloud, her voice full of raw emotion that was still pouring out in tears.

"Kikyou..." The youkai whispered, wrapping his arms around her as she shuddered and cried onto him, seeming for the first time to be merely a small child, who had been locked out of her warm home to search through a cold world to find revenge against the evil wolf who wouldn't let her rest.

"Kikyou, she took it off, Kagome took the necklace off," Inuyasha murmured, run his hands through her gentle hair, making her smile.

They smiled at each other for a long time then, the young maidens all gathering around in curiosity then wandering off in boredom.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, following his trail as best she could tosay a final goodbye to the one she loved. He appeared to have been searching for something, or someone... 

In a moment she stumbled onto the village, though at a diferent place then Inuyasha had, so she began to ask around.

"Where's Inuyasha? Have you seen him? Does Kikyou know where he is?"

But the villagers only gave her strange looks, but a few of them pointed her in the right direction, so that she soon came to see a sight that she thought would make her heart burst.

A mixture of happiness because he was happy, and resentment that it couldn't be with her, never with her, ran through her body as she saw them there, arms wrapped around each other, both smiling as Kikyou cried quietly.

* * *

"Kikyou..."

"Inuyasha..." They murmured at the same time before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kagome allowed a few tears to slide away before turning away, running to the well. When she got there, she took out a peice of paper and scribbled down...

_Inuyasha,_

_Please, don't come after me. You're happy with Kikyou, and that is how it should be. You haven't hurt me, you've made me very happy, and you can keep me happy by living the best life you can live, with the best woman for you._

_I don't mean to give you a guilt trip, but I do love you, with all my heart I love you and I only want what's best for you._

_You have made me happy, Inuyasha, and I feel it's right to return the favor. I'll find a way to seal the well up again, so don't come after me._

_Kagome._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Feel free to flame on _any_ subject except that Kagome already loved Inuyasha. Well, guess what, I don't givea damn what you think about that.

Other than that, flames are OK.

Please R&R!


End file.
